Tie you up
by hanny-hasy
Summary: Levi feels stressed and Eren knows of method to release it. Contains Bondage.
1. Chapter 1

This story belongs to the "30 Day OTP Porn Challenge – Day 4:**Bondage". **I was inspired by Nana to Kaoru by Amazume Ryuta. I hope you enjoy it!

**Tie you up**

"You know, some people only can feel free, when their tied up."

"What are you saying, stupid brat?" Corporal Levi turned his head to Eren Jaeger and glared at the younger man with angry eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Eren tried to appease "Lately, you always seem to be overworked and I thought that this might be a way to release the built up stress."

Eren was right. Levi did work too much during the last days, even weeks. He had a lot of responsibilities and wasn't allowed to make mistakes. All the time the corporal had to deal with all sorts of problems of all sorts of people. His own needs and wishes he had to neglect and he didn't feel like himself anymore.

"I've found this book called "Seductive Art of Bondage" and maybe you can take a look in there. If you want to try something like this, come down to my room in the evening." Eren said a bit too fast and turned around with lightning speed. How could he suggest tying up Corporal Levi? His superior would never ever allow that! But there was still a tiny chance that Levi would visit him. Just in case, Eren prepared everything: he cleaned his room until it was totally spotless, he got out ready the ropes, he lit the candles and he put on fresh linen on the bed. Then he waited.

After what felt like eternity, Eren heard footsteps. This had to be Corporal Levi! Only seconds later the door to Eren's room opened and Levi stepped inside.

"Alright, do it." Levi said with a firm voice.

"What?" Eren feared he had misheard the words.

"I will not repeat myself. Anyhow, it's a stupid idea." Levi said and turned around, ready to leave Eren's room.

"Stop! You came here! That means you want to try it." Eren yelled hastily "Please, let me try it. I won't do anything you don't want and you can say stop at any time."

Levi stopped and turned around to face Eren. The corporal had to admit, that it was his own decision to come to the younger's room. Somehow, the idea of being tamed by this brat was thrilling.

"OK." was the only thing Levi said.

In preparation of the night Levi chose to wear his comfy training suit. He wouldn't allow the brat to strip him and see him naked. Either he would tie him dressed, or never. Eren didn't seem to mind. He didn't even tried to undress the corporal and instantly started with the binding.

Eren gently bent Levi's arms behind to his back, in a way that his hands grasped the respective lower arm. Eren twined the rope around Levi's wrists and under arms. Because of the unfamiliar position Levi's shoulders and back were bent, so that a hollow back was formed. Even after this short time, Levi could feel the effect of the binding. He couldn't move his arms anymore and his shoulders and back ached in a strange way. There surely was pain, but he didn't want that pain to stop.

"Corporal, are you alright?" Eren asked to make sure he was allowed to continue.

"Anng….yes." To his surprise a no coherent moan came out of Levi's moan.

Encouraged by that reply Eren went on with his captivation. He laid Levi on his bed, to make sure that he was lying comfortable. Then he tied the corporal's ankles and knees together with another rope. Eren noted that almost inaudible moans came out of Levi's mouth and that his breathing became more evenly. This was a good sign. It seemed that Levi was able to relax through the bondage. After Levi's legs were fixated, Eren joined the loose ends of the arm and leg captivation and joined them together. Because of this Levi had to arch his back even more and the moans became louder.

"I don't understand you. What do you want to say?" Eren asked playing the strict dom.

Only incomprehensible noises came out of Levi's throat.

"Look at you! You look like a human packet. Well, a human can articulate. You are not even a human anymore. You are just a twitching lump of flesh" Eren hissed.

He hoped that Levi wouldn't resent him for his harsh words, but the insults are an important part in SM. Now that Eren finished his binding, he focused on Levi's face. The corporal had his mouth a bit open and his breathing was slow and steady. Every time Levi exhaled, the airstream was accompanied by a small moan. Eren decided that it wasn't enough for the day. With his index finger the younger male stroked along the jaw line of the corporal and finally he reached his mouth. He inserted the finger into Levi's hot and wet mouth.

"Suck it, you filthy scum!" Eren ordered without showing any emotion.

To Eren's surprise the corporal obeyed and sucked on Eren's finger eagerly. Eren then let his finger make thrust like movements. After some moments, salvia was leaking Levi's mouth and running down his jaw. When Eren had enough of the sucking, he grabbed Levi's head and turned it into his' direction to face him. Levi's cheeks were bright red, he had teary eyes and salvia leak from his mouth.

"You made it." Eren said gently "You did very well, corporal."

Then, Eren removed all the ropes. Whenever he freed a part of Levi's body, relieved sighs left Levi's mouth. After Levi was unbound he stayed on the bed, facing the wall and saying nothing. Eren waited for Levi to speak, but the corporal didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry for what I've said and I'm sorry if I've hurt you." Eren said ruefully "I better get going. You can sleep here if you want."

Eren was about to leave the room when Levi found his words again.

"Stay." Levi said with an exhausted voice "I'm just too exhausted to speak or to stand up. I've never felt this weak before. But it's not a bad feeling. Because of you I was able to forget about all of my duties and could just be me. Thank you."

Without further consideration Eren joined Levi into the bed and embraced the older male. Levi didn't complain and so both fell asleep soon.

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

30 Day OTP Porn Challenge: Day 8: Dominance and Submission

Fandom: Attack on Titan

Pairing: Levi x Eren Jaeger

**Like a Dog**

"Eren, come to my room this evening. I feel stressed and I need your help." Levi ordered and turned around immediately, leaving Eren behind with a confused look on his face.

Night came fast and soon Eren was standing in front of Levi's door. His heart was beating rapidly and he was excited of what awaited him. That he was ordered into Levi's private rooms, had to mean that this time Levi wanted to take the lead. That Levi wanted to play the dominant part in their play.

"Come in!"

Eren entered the room and found Levi sitting on his chair in front of his desk, facing the door. The room was dim and only lighted by some candles.

"Close the door!"

Eren did like he was told and then waited for Levi to speak and to tell him, what he had in mind.

"Kneel!"

This was the third command within one minute – this had to be part of their play! Either way, Eren obeyed and kneeled in front of the corporal, gazing at the man with a look of expectancy.

"Do you remember, what I told you during your trial?" Levi asked.

"You said that I should be trained like a dog or something like that." Eren mumbled.

"Exactly. That's what I'm going to do."

Levi grasped something from a dark corner. It was a leather collar. The same collar which was used for the military dogs! This meant Levi was serious. He wanted to turn Eren into a dog. Levi bent down to place the collar around Eren's neck. Until now, Eren hadn't noticed the metal chain, which was attached to the leather ribbon. Levi was holding the other end of the chain. Eren was truly captured.

"Now, you are my dog."

Somewhere inside Eren a warm feeling was spreading. Levi said "_my dog_"! Eren had to admit that at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to be Levi's property.

"Corporal, what should I-" Eren began to speak as a he felt a slap on his' face.

"Have you ever seen a dog, who can speak? I haven't. You are not allowed to speak. You're not human anymore. You're a dog. So, get on all fours."

Eren nodded and waited.

"Let's start with our first lesson. Eren, bark!" Levi commanded.

After one moment of embarrassment, Eren tried to imitate the barking, but without much success. Again, Eren felt the corporal's fist against his skin.

"This is no bark. Try it harder!"

And Eren tried harder. He decided to ignore his uncertainty and embarrassment and just _become_ the dog. He let out a loud yapping and was surprised by himself, how real it sounded.

"Good boy. Now snarl!"

Eren did like he was told. He bared his teeth and let out the scariest noises he could think of. He noted that salvia was running down his chin, but he didn't care. He was only a dog that wanted to please his master.

"Here is a ball." Levi was showing a small ball and threw it through the room "Fetch!"

With lighting speed Eren was heading through the room on all fouth, dragging the chain with him. He got the ball, grabbed it with his mouth and ran back to Levi.

"Sit!"

Eren sat in front of Levi, holding the ball in his mouth and salvia running out of his mouth. Levi took the ball and threw it another time. Like before Eren got the ball quick. They repeated this game some more, until Eren was panting. Levi put the ball away and then did something surprising. He petted Eren's head.

"Good boy, Eren." Levi said gently.

Levi didn't stop petting and even fondles the boy's head. Eren had his eyes closed and enjoyed the affection. He crawled closer to Levi and placed his head on the corporal's thigh. Out of his mouth were coming animally currs.

After a while, Levi grabbed the metal chain and was about to get up from his chair. Eren didn't want Levi to leave. That's why he made whimpering noises.

"Once in a while it can't hurt to let the dog sleep inside the bed."

Levi dragged the chain into the direction of his bedroom, pulling Eren with him. Eren commented that with happy barks.

* * *

Maybe I edit it later. I was in a rush... and a bit drunk...

Hope you still like it.

Love, Hanny


	3. Chapter 3

30 Day OTP Porn Challenge: Day 13

**Gagged**

Eren had never thought that his secret meetings with Corporal Levi would become routine. But exactly this was the case. Tonight, Levi would come to Eren's room – to release the stress. The boy tried to convince himself that their sessions are only a method to relax, but he failed terribly. When he was thinking about Levi, tied and unable to speak, he could feel the growing bulge in his crotch and the blush on his face.

For today's meeting Eren had prepared something special. He carved a wooden ball and inserted holes in it. Then he treated the wood, so that no splinter would harm the user. The ball was fixed on leather straps – and so the gag was born. Eren had read about this kind of toy in the bondage book he found in an unused storage room.

When night had fallen, Eren heard a knock on his door. As expected, it was Levi, again dressed in a comfy training suit. Additionally to the gag, Eren had prepared something else. A tall wooden stem was standing in the middle of his room, which almost looked like a stake.

"Today is your court hearing, Corporal Levi." Eren said with a dark, harsh voice. He was trying to put as much of dominance in in voice as possible. "This stake is your place. Get down!"

"What the hell-" Levi muttered, a bit surprised of Eren's hardness.

"Get down!" Eren growled insistently.

Without any further objection, Levi kneeled in front of the stake. As soon as Levi was down, Eren grabbed his hands and tied them behind the wooden stem. Now, at the latest, Levi noted that this scenario was the same as Eren's court, before he joined the Scouting Legion. But now, their roles were reversed. Did Eren wanted revenge for the kicks on the court?

"Defendant Corporal Levi, do you know why you're here today?" Eren says, imitating the voice of the judge.

"No, what is there to blame me for?"

"You mistreated a young soldier on his trail."

"Eh? I already told you that-" Levi wanted to defend his acts on Eren's trail, but his words were cut off. A wooden ball was pressed into his mouth and he couldn't speak anymore. With a confused and shocked look Levi gazed at Eren.

"What? What did you want to say? That it was just for show? That you feel sorry? That you didn't like it?"

Levi's responses were just muffled noises.

"I know that you liked to kick me. I saw it in your eyes. You grabbed my head likes this" Eren kneeled down, grabbed some strands of Levi's hair and pulled the corporal's head so that he had to face Eren. "In this moment I saw it inside your eyes – that you liked it."

Eren let go of Levi's head and the corporal sank down on the stake. He tried to say something again, but only incomprehensible moans came out of his mouth. Because of the gag, he couldn't swallow his salvia or keep it inside the mouth. That's why, by now, the fluid was running down his chin and throat.

"Do you know what I saw in your eyes now?" Eren asked "I saw lust. You like it to be tied, gagged and humiliated. You're a pervert. You like the pain and you like to cause pain."

Then Eren stood up and walked a few steps away to look at the corporal. He liked what was before his eyes. Corporal Levi was immobilized and not even able to articulate. He was only his! He could do anything he wanted with his corporal! This thought scarred Eren and so he suppressed them and caged them into the hindmost corner of his mind. He shouldn't think something like this about his superior.

"You know what's going to come now?" Eren asked.

Levi jerked a bit. Yes, the corporal knew, what was going to come. He had beaten Eren almost dead. Now, it was obviously Eren's turn. Eren kicked into the air testing and could see the fear and also a bit of want in Levi's eyes. Then Eren drew nearer and lifted his leg, ready to kick. But he didn't. Levi had his eyes closed in anticipation of the coming pain. When he noted that no pain was going to come he slowly opened his eyes. Eren was now kneeling in front of him and stroked over his sweaty head.

"You really though I would hit you." Eren said with a gentle voice "I would never hit you, corporal. And of course I know that you didn't want to kick me back then."

Then Eren took off the gag from Levi, dragging a string of salvia behind. He untied the corporal's hand and then lifted the shorter man up. Eren carried him to his bed and covered him with fresh linen.

"You did very well. Now, it's time to sleep."

Because Levi was very exhausted, he was asleep in no time. Happy to have another night with Corporal Levi next to him, Eren joined Levi under the blanked.

* * *

That's the 3rd part. yay. I hope you find not too much mistakes.

Love, Hanny


	4. Chapter 4

**Cross the Line**

Eren couldn't deny it any longer. The young soldier enjoyed the secret meetings with Corporal Levi way too much. He had to think of Levi night and day. How he looked like when he was tied up. The sound he made when he was gagged. And at last, the feeling of his warm body against his own when they were sleeping next to each other afterwards. Eren wanted more. More moans, more raw flesh – more Levi.

When Levi was ready for their next meeting, Eren would try something new. Something that would take their relationship to a new stage. He was feared that he would be rejected, but he had to try.

Fortunately, only a few days later Levi was knocking on Eren's door. The time was ripe for another "stress relieve" meeting. In advance, Eren had prepared the room, but today not much preparation was needed. He only placed ropes and a long piece of cloth on the bed.

"Good evening, Corporal Levi" Eren greeted almost casually "Please lay down on the bed. Today I want to try something new."

Levi obeyed at once and lay down. It made Eren very happy and a bit proud that he could order the corporal around like this. But he knew that this was only possible during their secret meetings. As soon as Levi was ready Eren took one rope and tied Levi's right arm onto the bedpost. Then he repeated the procedure with the left arm. He made sure that all knots were tight and that Levi's arms were fixated properly.

"I thought, you're doing something new, but you're just tying me up again." Levi teased.

"So you're eager to know, what I have planned for you? You're a naughty man, corporal."

Levi didn't reply and continued to wait of what Eren would do next. After Levi's arms were fixed, Eren went on with the legs. He tied Levi's ankles together with one rope and used two other ropes to fixate the legs on the bedposts at the lower end. Eren didn't want that Levi would be able to kick him later.

Now, Levi was tied on the bed, arms spread and legs pressed together. Eren stood up, observed his work and was very content. The corporal was immobilized and looked like a human cross. For the next step Eren needed the piece of cloth. He bound the cloth around Levi's head in order to cover his eyes.

"Very funny, now you blinded me." Levi commented teasingly.

Eren said nothing. He wanted Levi to feel alone and abandoned. Minutes passed. Levi was lying calm on the bed, but after a time Eren noted that he became unsettled. After half an hour Levi couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Eren, are you here?" He asked trying to control his voice.

Eren didn't answer. He had to wait longer. They had the whole night. There was no need to rush.

"Eren?" Levi's voice began to shake. "Come on, say something."

Eren didn't say anything, but now it was time for action. He drew nearer to Levi and looked at the exposed and defenceless man. Now he would do what he had dreamed of.

Eren took a deep breath and pulled down Levi's sweatpants and shorts.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi screamed in surprise as he felt the cold air between his bare legs.

Much to Eren's liking Levi's cock was already half erected. This meant that the situation aroused the corporal. Eren let one hand stroke over Levi's length lazily. The touch was accompanied by a surprised moan and further swearing.

"Eren Jaeger, don't touch me there!" Levi was yelling "I promise you, I'll kick you to death, you stupid, horny brat."

Eren had to smile inwardly by this. It sure was a good idea to tie Levi's legs together. The boy didn't loose any more time with stroking. He would go to the next step right away. The younger man positioned himself in front of Levi's dick and let the length slide into his mouth. Levi was too surprised and shocked to form any words and so only incomprehensible noises left his throat. Eren licked along the shaft a few times until the penis was fully erected. With his hands he played with Levi's balls and gave the dick a stroke every now and then. Eren then continued let his tongue twirl around the head of the length. Judging from Levi's increased breathing and the loud moans, Eren did a good job. When the boy had enough of the tongue play, he continued to take as much of Levi as possible into his mouth. He sucked on Levi's dick eagerly and performed thrust like movements with his head. When Eren looked up into Levi's face, he could see what he had dreamed of before. Levi's mouth was half open, letting out screams of pleasure and his cheeks were red from arousal.

"Fuck! Stop sucking, I'm going to cum!" Levi managed to say.

But Eren didn't stop sucking. He wanted Levi to come into his mouth and he wanted to taste every last drop of sperm Levi was going to shoot into him. Eren put even more effort into his sucking and only a few moments later Levi came in Eren's mouth.

"Don't swallow it! It's disgusting." Levi yelled, but Eren ignored him and swallowed the whole load.

After Eren licked away the splashes of sperm from Levi, he decided that it was time to untie the man. First Eren removed the clothes from Levi's head. Then he untied his arms and legs. Much to Eren surprise Levi didn't leave the room once he was free. He stayed on the bed, like in their meetings before.

"You really shouldn't have done this." Levi almost whispered. "You crossed a line. Now we can't pretend that there is nothing between us."

"Maybe I don't want to pretend that." Eren said and laid next to Levi.

* * *

**This were days 19 (oral sex) and 25 (sensory deprivation). **  
**At first I didnt want to add real sexual content in this story...well, screw it! In the next chapter Levi will get his chance to "punish" Eren for his actions. **  
**I hope I see you then.**

**AND: I hope you have nice holidays and Merry Christmas!**

**Love, Hanny**


End file.
